clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rascals
The Rascals card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). It spawns a single-target, melee Rascal Boy with high hitpoints and low damage and two single-target, medium-ranged Rascal Girls with low hitpoints and moderate damage output. The deployment is always a Rascal Boy in the front and 2 Rascal Girls behind. A Rascals card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Left alone, this card can inflict massive damage towards, if not completely destroy, a Crown Tower. You should always aim to destroy the girls first, as they deal much more DPS than the boy. *The Log is excellent at countering this card. Knowing this, it is not a bad idea to use the Rascals in bait decks since the two girls don't survive The Log. This can be used to bait it, and when the boy crosses the river, you can throw a Goblin Barrel as a punishment. *The Barbarian Barrel is a great counter to this card for a positive Elixir trade. The spell cripples the Rascal Girls, while the Barbarian finishes them off and defeats the Rascal Boy with a Crown Tower's assistance. *The Rascals can be used in a similar manner to a Knight and Archers combo, albeit for 1 less Elixir and with more fragile but stronger "Archers." The Rascal Girls can be used to bait Arrows or The Log, while the Rascal Boy can be used in the same way as a Knight. *The Valkyrie is an effective counter to the Rascals, if placed properly, for a positive Elixir trade, since she can destroy the Rascal Girls in one spin and then finish off the Boy. *The Bomber is also an excellent counter as it can splash both the Boy and the Girls, killing the girls in one hit, all while gaining an Elixir advantage. *The Executioner and the Bowler are great counters to them, as they can splash all three Rascals and survive for a counter-push. *They are great counters against tanks (along with the help of a Crown Tower) such as the P.E.K.K.A. and Mega Knight for a positive Elixir trade, as the Boy will absorb all the damage while the Girls will continuously hit the tank. *The Rascals are a positive elixir trade for countering over-leveled Elite Barbarians on ladder as well as challenges as the Rascal Boy has a very high amount of hitpoints. History *The Rascals card was added to the game on 25/05/18. *On 2/7/18, a Balance Update decreased the Rascal Boy's hit points by 5.3% and made the Rascal Girls' initial attack slower. *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update increased the Rascals' deploy time by 0.15s for each rascal. *On 3/6/2019 a Balance Update decreased the Rascal Boy’s Hit Speed by 13% (1.3sec -> 1.5sec) *On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update decreased the Rascal Boy's range from 1 to 0.8 (now classified as Melee: Short). Trivia *It is one of two cards that spawns different troops at once, the other being the Goblin Gang. Coincidentally, both are Common Cards and are unlocked from Jungle Arena. *Upon the release of this card, the total amount of cards since the soft launch was doubled, also making Modern Royale have the same number of cards as Retro Royale. Later, since the June 2018 Update, which released Giant Snowball and Royal Hogs, Modern Royale contains more cards than Retro Royale. *When the Rascal Boy is defeated, his wooden sword falls to the ground. The other units that drop items upon death are the Knight, Sparky, Dark Prince, Guards, Mega Minion, Mega Knight, Executioner and Cannon Cart. de:Rabauken es:Pillos fr:Fripons it:Mascalzoni